


Fictober-Dia 25- Me mantienes caliente

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: No somos ese tipo de pareja. No somo del tipo de besos, ni apodos tiernos, ni regalos.Mick y yo no somos de esos, al menos no de la misma manera en que el resto lo es.





	Fictober-Dia 25- Me mantienes caliente

El edificio ardía frente a nosotros, apenas lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos llegara el calor de las flamas, Mick tenía esa sonrisa maniática en su rostro.

Verlo así me hacía feliz de una manera que nunca he sabido explicar, pensé en tomar su mano, pero me detuve a mí mismo.

No somos ese tipo de pareja. No somo del tipo de besos, ni apodos tiernos, ni regalos.

Mick y yo no somos de esos, al menos no de la misma manera en que el resto lo es. Muy en el fondo ambos sabemos que quemaría el mundo entero solo por hacerlo feliz, sabe que destruiría una constelación, solo por ver esa satisfacción de ver explotar mil estrellas en su rostro.

Y sé que somo contrarios de todas esas cosas tiernas, y que el romance no es cosa de dos criminales sin corazón como nosotros, simplemente no.

Aun así, Mick miraba el incendio con un amor y una pasión y después me miraba a mí con esa misma expresión y sin decir nada, yo sé que me está agradeciendo por hacer esto para él. Porque sabe que es para él.

Porque no lo mencionamos, pero los dos estamos conscientes de que día es hoy. Hoy a esta misma hora hace 15 años estábamos firmado un papel que nos convirtió oficialmente en esposos. Fue solo eso firmar papeles, sin fiesta, ni invitados. Solo nosotros dos. Y un pequeño pastel con una estrella y muchos besos durante el resto de la noche que sabían a pastel barato y alcohol.

Y sexo, mucho sexo.

Eran lindos recuerdos de momentos más fáciles de nuestras vidas, una sensación tibia crecía en mi estomago al pensar en eso, porque Mick no solo estuvo en esos momentos fáciles, estuvo mucho antes cuando teníamos que dormir en la calle para evitar a nuestros padres alcoholizados y violentos en casa, estuvo ahí cuando Lisa nació y ocupaba ayuda para cuidarla y estuvo mucho después cuando ya era un ladrón de renombre en Central City y la policía y la mafia tenían un precio por mi cabeza.

Voltee a ver a Mick una vez más, esa sensación tibia en mi estomago no había cesado. El aun sonreía mientras el edificio ardía.

No somos ese tipo de parejas, porque arruinaría nuestra imagen de criminales sin corazón, pero si nadie lo sabía no haría daño.

Me acerque a Mick para tomar su mano y acomodarme en sus brazos mientras mirábamos el edificio arder.

-Abrázame bien. - le susurre mientras trataba de acomodarme.

-La edad te está volviendo sentimental. – me acomode mejor y Mick, pese a su comentario efectivamente me abrazo con más fuerza, no era al único al que la edad lo había hecho sentimental.

-No es que te ame, es que hace frio y tú me mantienes caliente. -

-Si tú lo dices jefe. –

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados mientras el edificio ardía y hasta que los bomberos empezaron a llegar para apagar el incendio nos separamos.

Esa noche al llegar a la casa en el refrigerador había un pastel pequeño de color azul con una luna dibujada y montones de pequeños puntos blancos simulando estrellas.

-Los años te están volviendo sentimental, Mick. –

-No es que te ame, solo me gusta el pastel. -

Al final supongo que si somo un poco ese tipo de pareja, que se da regalos y besos. Y si nuestros regalos son edificios quemados o pasteles baratos y si me dice "jefe” en lugar de cariño o algo más normal, bueno, ese solo es problema nuestro.


End file.
